Q und andere Freuden
by Mr. Duke
Summary: Was wäre ,wenn die Leute auf der Enterprise genauso wären wie die die ich kenne?


Q, und andere Freuden

Autor: Mr. Duke

E-Mail: Ironduketekyahoo.de

Disclaimer: alle Personen sind Eigentum der Paramount Company, ich behaupte nicht ich hätte sie erfunden

Der Bildschirm auf der Brücke der Enterprise zeigt eine grüne Fläche mit einigen Kartenstapeln, Fähnrich Crusher starrt ihn gebannt an und werkelt an seiner Konsole rum, Data starrt ebenfalls nichtssagend auf den Bildschirm, Commander Riker räkelt sich gelangweilt auf den Sessel des Kapitäns, alle anderen Offiziere tun so als ob sie im Moment was wichtiges zu tun hätten

**Data: **Sehr gut Wesley ,du machst ihn fertig!

**Riker: **Data, was reden sie da?

**Data**: Nichts, Commander.

**Wesley**: (macht einen Tastendruck, Plötzlich springen Karten über den Bildschirm)

Jaaah! Gewonnen!

**Data**: Faszinierend, 12 mal hintereinander!

**Riker**: Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?

**Data**: Ich darf sie darüber in Kenntniss setzen, dass Wesley den Föderationsrekord im Solitärspiel gebrochen hat.

**Riker**: (zu sich selbst) Idioten, ich bin von Idioten umgeben.

**Worf**: (grölt etwas Unverständliches, greift unter seine Konsole, holt einen Flachmann Absynth hervor und schüttet ihn sich mit einem Zug rein)

Der Schnaps ist aller Mühe Lohn, lalalalalala!

**Riker**: was habe ich verbrochen um auf dieses Schiff verbannt zu werden?

**Stimme:** (aus den Wänden) Du hattest eine Wahl gehabt, Merk dir das!

**Riker**: Was geht hier vor? (froh das endlich was passiert)

**Data:** Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das Q damit zu tun hat beträgt 80.

Dafür, das sie es uns eingeredet haben und wir das dann vergessen haben beträgt 21.

**Riker**: Der hat mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt.

**Picard**: (kommt auf die Brücke, sieht sich um, lächelt unbegründet und setzt sich auf seinen Sessel) Quel nuit, quel nuit!

**Riker**: Hääää?

**Data**: Er sagte etwas über die Nacht.

**Picard**: (zu Wesley) Sage deiner Mutter, dass ich noch keine Nichtfranzösin erlebt habe die die Sprache so gut beherrscht wie sie. (reibt sich schmerzerfüllt den Schritt)

**Wesley: **Ich verstehe nicht, Captain.

**Picard:** So jung und so unschuldig...

(alle starren ihn verwirrt an)

(nach einigen Minuten nichtstun gibt es einen Lichtblitz, und eine riesige Flasche Wodka erscheint auf der Brücke)

**Worf:** (bekommt große Augen und bewegt sich auf die Flache zu) Kahles sei für dieses Wunder gepriesen!

(die Flasche verwandelt sich in einen weiteren Lichtblitz in Q, Worf wird schlagartig trübselig)

**Q**: Hallo, ihr armseligen Würmer.

**Picard**: Was wollen sie hier!

**Q**: Mich mit meinem Lieblingsmenschen unterhalten.

**Picard**: Das glauben sie doch selbst nicht!

**Q**: Wollen wir uns nicht an einen etwas erfreulicheren Ort begeben?

(es gibt wieder eine Lichtblitz, dann stehen sie alle in 10 Vorne)

**Picard**: Unterlassen sie diese Spielchen!

**Q**: ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen! (schleudert einen Lichtblitz, ein Fähnrich fällt tot um)

**Picard**: (tippt an seinen Komunikator) Picard an mein BückstückÄhh Doktor Crusher natürlich.

**Dr. Crusher**: (über Interkom) Ja, mein Meister.

**Picard**: Medizinischer Notfall in 10 Vorne!

**Dr. Crusher**: Oh verdammt,. Ich komme!

(einige Minuten später steht sie in 10 Vorne)

**Dr. Crusher**: (untersucht den Fähnrich) Er ist tot, Schatz.

**Riker**: warum nennen sie den Captain Schatz?

**Dr. Crusher**: Ich sagte nicht Schatz, sondern Scheiss!

**Q**: sicher...

**Picard**: Warum sind sie überhaupt hier?

**Q**: Ich habe meine Gründe.

**Wesley**: das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!

**Worf**: (zu Guinan) Hey, was gibt es Heute zu Trinken? (fällt vom Barhocker und bleibt bewusstlos liegen)

**Dr. Crusher**: Meine Diagnose: voll wie 30 Andorianer.

**Riker**: Aber was hat das alles mit Q zu tun?

**Picard**: Das würde ich auch gerne erfahren.

**Q**: soll ich es euch verraten?

**Alle**: Ja!

**Q**: Erst einmal etwas festliche Kleidung! (alle tragen nach einem Lichtblitz Anzüge, nur Picard und Dr. Crusher habe SM-Kalmotten an)

**Picard**: (zu Dr. Crusher) so gefällt mir das!

**Dr. Crusher**: nicht vor den Leuten Jean Luc.

**Q**: Ich wusste es doch gleich.

**Data**: Was wollten sie uns den nun endlich mitteilen?

**Q**: Ganz einfach.

**Riker**: mach hin!

**Q:** Wesley, ich muss dir sagen, das du durch deinen Solitärrekord eine höhere Stufe der Langeweilebewältigung erlangt hast.

Und das deine Mutter ein perverses Flittchen ist.

(Picard und Dr. Crusher verdrücken sich unauffällig)

**Riker**: Und dafür haben sie uns so Lange auf die Folter gespannt?

**Q**: Ja, aber es war doch wesentlich aufregender als das Schiff zu kommandieren?

**Riker**: Ja, schon.

**Alle**: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!

**Ende**


End file.
